Angel Saints
by silvermagic210
Summary: this is the next installment of the Angel Saints the girls are now fifteen and their dads are dead fury and vengence burn through them. but who is their enemy? is it the italians the russians or someone new? who will the girls be able to trust? I dont own the saints i just play in the sandbox Co- Written with my best friend Lauren


_However the time had to come that my boys would give up their claim as Saints to take their place among the angels, spreading their blackened wings over their children who would rise like phoenix' from the ashes to the mantle of Sainthood. The corrupt they shall claim , and not a drop of innocent blood shall be shed, for these are the Saint's, and their Angel's are always watching._

The day was sunny and somewhat warm it was the type of day that kids should be out enjoying the clear Ireland air. Enya and Keelan weren't out enjoying the beautiful day they were stuck in class listening to their teacher try and speak in Spanish. The two were far past the level at which their teacher spoke and that was why they were top of the class without even trying so Keelan was doodling in her note book and Enya looked like she was staring out the window with her head propped up on her hand but was actually sleeping. Keelan kept an eye on the teacher to make sure that she didn't notice Enya sleeping then she took a quick peek longingly out the window as Enya's head dropped from her hand to the desk with an audible thud.

"Enya wha' in the world do ya think your doin' girl!?" Enya sat up and blinked while she rubbed the spot on her head that had collided with the desk.

"I'm sorry ma'am but my work is done I don'a think that it's wrong for me to be sleepin' do you?" the teacher narrowed her eyes and grabbed Enya's paper to study it then sighed and gave it back when she saw that all the answers were right.

"Fine but you may no' sleep im my class is that understood young lady?" Enya nodded and watched as the teacher moved away then leaned over to speak to Keely.

"What do you say Keelan get out of here so we can enjoy the day?" Enya said in Italian to her sister who smiled and nodded

"That's a great idea Enya but what will we do with miss priss on our tail?" Keelan said referring to the new Japanese girl Enya and Keelan had tried to become friends with her but she had turned up her nose at the plain but comfortable and well fitting clothes they wore in favor of the more "popular" crowd.

"Don't worry she keeps that nose of hers so far up in the air that she wont see us when we leave…it's a wonder she hasn't run into anything." The two girls chuckled at the infuriated gasp they heard behind them never realizing that the subject of the comment had taken out her phone and was texting her father and ordering him to do something to punish them for the insult. What the two didn't know was that day when they went home after taking the rest of the day to hang around the shops was that their das would be the targets of the girls wrath.

Keelan and Enya had taken to the end of their road the rode the bikes they kept chained to a post home when they got into the door they were laughing and joking they didn't sense anything out of the ordinary. Enya went to the kitchen while Keelan went to tell their das the were home. Keelan walked into their room and found blood spattered on the walls and her das lying in pools at the ends of their beds. Keelan screamed so loud that she felt like her throat was being torn open and dropped to her knees between the two men.

"DA, DA PLEASE NO ENYA… ENYA GET THE PHONE AND CALL AN AMBULANCE HURRY." Enya ran in phone in hand and stopped dead in her tracks what little blood remained drained from her face as she took in the horror of the room. " HURRY THE FUCK UP ENYA THEY DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT." Keelan said as Connor and Murphy each grabbed her hands.

"Keelan Enya you must listen it's too late for us lasses." Connor whispered Enya dropped to her knees beside Keelan not caring that she and Keelan were getting covered in blood.

"Our girls it'll be ok don't worry Connor and I we're goin' to be with Jesus…" Murphy's voice trailed off with a pained gasp and Connor picked up the sentence.

"And your grandda we are so proud of you girls." Keelan and Enya cried as they watched their das draw their last few breaths.

"We love you girls so much don't cry now or you'll make the angels sob." Murphy whispered then he and Connor took a breath in unison and let them out and breathed no more.

"And shepherds we shall be, for Thee my Lord for Thee. Power hath descended from Thy hand, that our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be..." The girls said the prayer that had been in their family for generations and made the sign of the cross over their fathers before continuing. "En nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti." As they finished the prayer the two girls heard the sirens of the ambulance scream onto the farm but they didn't move as they held each others hands and their fathers. As the two sat while the medics loaded their das onto stretchers the first stirrings of vengeance began to burn within their hearts.


End file.
